How Do You Get That Lonely
by Trachy
Summary: Draco contemplates the results of his actions tonight. Songfic to the song How Do You Get That Lonely By Blaine Larson. Angst, Char. Death, OOCness ish


_Story:How do you get that lonely  
Author:Trachy  
Summery: Draco contemplates what the results of his actions tonight will be. Songfic to "How Do You Get That Lonely" By Blaine Larson._

_AN: This was totally random. I was just sitting here drawing and listening to this song, and i was like "That would make a nice fic" so i wrote it lol. Well thank you for reading, please enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, the characters , settings, nothing. J.K Rowling has all rights to those. And i also do not own the song "How do you get that lonely". That belongs to Blaine Larson and his recording company.  
_

* * *

_It was just another story  
Printed on the second page  
Underneath the Tigers football scores_

Draco didn't even know if the result of his actions would capture any attention at all. Not front page news. Perhaps the second page? Or did people even consider him that important? Should this story be in the Daily Prophet at all, he doubted it would attract readers. After all, he was merely a dot in the scheme of things.

_It said he was only 18  
A boy about my age  
They found him face-down on his bedroom floor_

While many considered his too young a age to die, he could think of many things he had seen in his short years, that most hadn't and never would. Others his age wouldnt understand at all. They had so much to live for. Someone to live for. As Draco sat in the coldness of his dungeon dormitory, he thought about what would happen after he was gone.

_There'll be services on Friday  
At the Lawrence funeral home  
Then out on Mooresville highway, they'll him 'neath a stone_

Would it be an extravagant funeral? Knowing his mother, no doubt. Only the best for a Malfoy, he thought with a sneer, no matter how unimportant. Where would he be laid to rest? In the family crypt, or one the private cemeteries? Then again, his was a highly insulting way to go. A cold, bitter laugh slipped between his lips at that thought.

_How do you get that lonely  
How do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call  
That having no life at all  
Is better then the life that you have  
And how do you feel so empty  
You wanna let it all go  
How do you get that lonely  
And nobody knows_

_Did his girlfriend break up with him  
Did he buy or steal that gun  
Did he loose the fight with drugs or alcohol_

No one would know the exact reason for this, he supposed. It was common knowledge that he and Pansy Parkison had called it quits no too long ago, but he had lost sleep over that pug faced slut. It was an arranged fling anyway. Their mothers were 'friends'. His grades, might be another topic. Most certainly not. The potion he was about to take had not been stolen. While it was considered one of the hardest to brew, he had done it, all alone. He would not resort to stealing from Prof.Snape. Not that the potions master would have such a potion in his stores. Substance abuse. Not only did he think such habits were disgusting, he didn't have an addictive personality, and he liked to keep a level head, as much as he could.

_Did his mom and daddy forget  
To say I love you son  
Did no one see the writing on the wall_

The Malfoys were considered one of the coldest families, so perhaps it was the lack of love? A slight snort from Draco. There had to be love for it to _lack._ He couldnt remember the last time he had gotten a hug or a kiss from his parents. Nor could he remember when they were last proud of him. He could, however, remember that some of his earliest memories were of his father telling him that Malfoys never showed emotion, never let their weakness be shown. Perhaps that was the reason no one even suspected he would do this. He acted arrogant, and better then everyone else, exactly how a Malfoy should.

_I'm not blamin' anybody  
we all do the best we can  
I know hindsight's 20/20, but I still don't understand_

He couldn't really blame his parents. They did what they thought they had to, and did what had been done to them. No matter how hard anyone tried, he just really didn't think they could understand. He was a Malfoy. He knew the dark side was going to lose the war, and where would he be then? In Azkaban no doubt, or immediately subject to the Dementors kiss. And even if he wasn't convicted, what would he do? He woould never be able to get a job. Who else besides Dumbledore would hire a ex-Death Eater. On the off chance the Dark Lord somehow _did_ win, he would still be in a horrible position. Being forced to kill and torture, and kneeling to an insane mad man was just as bad, if not worse in his books.

_How do you get that lonely  
How do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call  
That having no life at all  
Is better then the life that you have  
And how do you feel so empty  
You wanna let it all go  
How do you get that lonely  
And nobody knows_

_It was just another story  
Printed on the second page  
Underneath the Tigers football scores_

Draco didn't even know if the result of his actions would capture any attention at all. Then again, he mused, and threw his head back, swallowing the contents of the bottle he had so carefully held as he pondered the following day, it wouldn't really matter to him.

* * *

So what'd you think? Please review, it would be graciously appreciated. And just so you know! Dinner Party shall be updated very soon. I'm just having trouble figuring one part out. My Beta, and best-friend Ojisama is helping me, so it wont be too long now. Thanks! 


End file.
